


Teaser for The transition

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Little did you know. [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Dean Winchester, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: A small teaser for the next chapter in this series.-----------------------------------------The corners of Cas's mouth turn up gently.-----------------------------------My eyes immediately snap towards his lean frame,Watching and hoping for a compromise.-----------------------------------I let my voice hang over each word as my body shuffles toward the edge of the bed;Closer to Cas.----------------------------------------------------------------------And I wouldn't have it any other way.-------------------------------Real chapter will be out in a few days!





	Teaser for The transition

_ Previously- _

 

_ Safe. _

_ Cas. _

_ Comfort. _

_ Cas. _

_ Security. _

_ Cas. _

 

_ My body sags against Cas’s firm chest, _

_ Head lolling to the side, _

_ Mouth nibbling on the pacifier inside it, _

_ And brian going completely foggy, _

_ Without restraint for the first in my life. _

 

_  I was little. _

 

_  I heard Cas coo softly in my ear, _

_ Large hands shuffling my limp body closer, _

_ Before pressing a gentle kiss onto the crown of my head. _

 

_ “Such a good boy Dee.” _

 

_ And I wasn’t scared. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Now _

_ One month later _

_ Dean's Pov- _

 

**Knock.**

 

The first knock against the guest room door, 

Startles me out of my sleep.

The sound echoing across the once quiet room,

Making me groan and squint my sleep filled eyes.

 

**Knock.**

 

The second Knock,

Made me sigh and roll over in the overly Comfy twin bed.

My messy blonde locks barely visible through the sea of the dark blue comforter that I was wrapped up in. 

My blurry eyes and drool dried chin hidden within the waves.

 

After the two warning knocks,

The door opened slowly revealing a mess of raven colored hair and sky blue eyes.

 

"Hey Dean,

little time in an hour."

 

I sigh,

Tossing over in the bed once again until my eyes were peaking over the dark covers.

 

"Kay Cas.

I'll get up in ten."

 

I say voice gruff and dry from sleep.

 

Cas smiles softly at the sound,

The corners of his mouth picking up.

I smile back,

Lopsided and sleepy.

 

"But,"

 

I shuffle myself up to the closest thing I could get to a sitting position without actually having to sit up.

 

"You know what would be great to have when I get up?"

 

I ask voice trying to sound light and teasing but instead comes out soft and slightly strained,

Do to just waking up.

 

Cas huffs with a slight roll of his eyes.

His posture melting until he was leaned against the side of the door frame with one hand on his hip while the other held onto the golden door knob.

 

His smile was playful,

But his body posture held a 

"Here we go again."

Air around it. 

 

"No."

 

Cas says with a shake of his head,

His smile widening.

 

"What would that be Dean?"

 

His head bobs,

Eyes narrow 

And his voice drips with sarcasm like a hive drips honey.

 

_ And I wouldn't have it any other way. _

 

I shuffle my self upwards a little more my eyes going big and round around the corners.

 

"Some

nice

hot

warm."

 

I let my voice hang over each word as my body shuffles toward the edge of the bed;

Closer to Cas.

 

Cas stares at me with his left eyebrow raised high.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Coffee."

 

I say the word like a exhale,

My body relaxing

And my smile going soft and goofy around the edges.

 

"Mmmm."

 

Cas hums back with a wide smile,

Shoulders relaxing into the door frame.

 

"No."

 

"Uhhh!"

 

I groan body flipping backwards like a whale in the sea.

My hands fisting into the dark blue covers as I pout over at Cas.

 

"Come on Cas!

I haven't had coffee in a month!"

 

"Wow a month?"

 

He says body moving with every drawn out word.

 

"That is almost as long as you have been here Dean.

That's crazy."

 

I huff and roll my eyes,

My Head falling backwards into the sheets.

"Shut up Cas."

 

But I wasn't said with spite

And the sound of Cas's laugh booming around the room showed that he understood that.

 

And against my own stubborn pride a small grin breaks out onto my face at the sound.

 

"Tell you what Dean."

 

Cas says after his laughter dies down,

His right shoulder readjusting so he can lean more fully onto the frame of the door.

 

My eyes immediately snap towards his lean frame,

Watching and hoping for a compromise.

 

"Since you have been such a gracious guest in my home for a month now,

I’ll make you some eggs AND bacon for breakfast."

 

I groan in appreciation,

my blonde head falling back onto dark blue.

 

"Mmmm you keep cooking for me like that Cas and you may never get rid of me."

 

I roll onto my side as I speak,

Propping my head up onto tan arms.

 

And even though I couldn't see my own facial expression I knew it was similar to a love struck kitten.

 

The corners of Cas's mouth turn up gently,

His blue eyes soft and shiny.

 

" Oh,

poor me."

 

He then turns on his heel and walks out of the room,

Leaving the crisp white door wide open.

 

"Coffee?!"

 

I yell out after him hoping that maybe he changed his mind. 

 

"Nope!"

 

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like stated in the Summary, the real full length version of this chapter should be up in the next few days!  
> Thank you for all your love and patience!  
> And thank you so much for 16,282 hits on this series!!!  
> It really means the world to me!  
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3   
> I love you guys!!!


End file.
